Harry Potter And The Lords Secret Plot
by Gary 02
Summary: Harry can't get over the fact that Sirus died.A secret servant is coming to kill him


Harry Potter and the Lords Secret Servant  
  
CHAPTER 1-THE SECRET SERVANT  
  
"Tell me my lord what should we do Harry Potter alive and Dumbeldore" said a dark voice. "Since I am weak from him for now I will leave my job to my most loyal and faithful death eater" said Voldemort. "A black masked figure's shadow emerged on a wall took out his wand and said "Avada Kadavra" to Harry's shadow. Harry woke up that instant. "What's the matter with you" said Dudley. "This was you no no this can't happen who is the death eater" said Dudley. "Shut up Dudley" said Harry. "What is going on up here?" said Uncle Vernon. "Harry woke me up with loud moaning from dreams about his freak school," said Dudley. "Stop that bloody moaning at once you're lucky we let you live here even though you do go to a freak school" said Uncle Vernon "Okay I'll just tell those people you met from the train station that your giving me a hard time" said Harry. (Knowing this would antagonize Uncle Vernon). Uncle Vernon's face turned bright red Harry smiled as he and Dudley left the room with mad faces. Harry took out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink and began to write dear  
  
Mad Eye Moody they still haven't stopped giving me a hard time they got mad that I had a bad dream about Lord Voldemort and he has a death eater I couldn't see who it was but Voldemort said he was taking his job for now since he's recovering from Dumbeldore.  
Hope to see you soon  
  
Harry "Hedwig take this to Mad Eye Moody" said Harry. Hedwig flew with excitement out the window since she hadn't done any thing all summer. Just then, two more owls flew through the window. The first one was labeled owl scores the second one was labeled come and stay with us at the burrow Harry jumped with excitement about the second one and opened it.  
"Sorry you couldn't come and stay with us last year but now we will make it up to you." "Respond to us soon as you, can so we can come and pick you up by floo powder." "PS We will buy you some at diagon ally when we go so you will have a way of coming to us if they don't let you out of the house in the future." "Can't wait to see you." Ron.  
  
Harry slept happily not having any more bad dreams he was leaving he was going to his real home.  
  
Chapter 2- Going to the Burrow Harry excitedly took out two pieces of parchment first wrote  
  
I cant wait to come to the burrow pick me up tomorrow at 2:00. Thanks for inviting me Harry.  
  
Then he took out another piece of parchment and he wrote  
  
"Mad Eye Moody it's okay I'm going to the burrow tomorrow I'm leaving Privet drive. Harry."  
  
"Hedwig take these letters to who there addressed too," said Harry. "Go to the burrow first." Hedwig flew out of the window a little tired (since she just out) but managed to fly well. Harry got his trunk packed and since Dumbeldore was back, he gave Harry his firebolt back. Harry couldn't wait for quidditch to come back. He would definitely be seeker again. Ginny Weasly will try out for chaser as she told them. 2:00 finally rolled by and the Weasly's came through the fireplace. Mrs. Weasly got Harry out of his room with alohomora. "Hi, Harry dear" said Mrs. Weasly. "Hi" said Harry. "We were so happy you could come with us," said Mrs. Weasly. "Ron Hermione, Fred and George are back at the burrow along with Bill and Charlie said Mrs. Weasly". Just then the Dursly's came back and Uncle Vernon said "Thank god your leaving we don't have to deal with you in the house for the rest of the summer, isn't that wonderful." "I think you should treat your nephew a little nicer," said Mrs. Weasly. "We don't care what the bloody hell you think," said Uncle Vernon. "Now go," said Uncle Vernon. "I need a new hogsmeade form," said Harry. "Sign or I'll make you eat slugs," said Mrs. Weasly. Harry smiled picturing the thought of Uncle Vernon with the eat slugs curse on him. "Right the freak school taught her that, I'm not signing it," yelled Uncle Vernon. "Very well, said Mrs. Weasly." "Eat slugs" said Mrs. Weasly. The second Aunt Petunia saw this she signed the form and ran out of the room with Dudley. "Thanks Mrs. Weasly" said Harry. "No problem Harry dear." They all got back to the burrow after traveling by flew powder. "Hi Harry," said Fred and George. "While you guys were gone our hogwarts letters came." "Each teacher said what you need if your taking that class." "Harry how did you do on your O.W.L.S.?" asked Hermione. "I forgot to check I was so excited about reading the letter you guys sent me I forgot to look," said Harry. "I forgot to pack it," said Harry. "Not to worry Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasly. Accio Harry's O.W.L.S. grades said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
A second later they flew in through the window. Harry excitedly took them and looked to see what they said. Harry could not believe it. An Exceeds Expectations in everything he needed for becoming an auror. Underneath potions, it said I had a little talk with Severus Snape. Harry smiled. "Harry dear were so proud of you," said Mrs. Weasly. "Thanks Mrs. Weasly" said Harry. "How'd you do Ron?" asked Harry. Ron sighed. "I didn't get one exceeds expectations" said Ron. Acceptable was my highest grade. "How did you do Hermione?"asked Harry. "I got Exceeds Expectations in everything, I loved doing all that studying" said Hermione. "That's very good" said Mrs. Weasly. Where's Mr. Weasly asked Harry? He had to work late. The ministry of magic is studying the department of mysteries because of what happened with You Know Who. You should get some sleep said Mrs. Weasly tomorrow we have diagon ally. Harry fell asleep very easy. "Very good" said Voldemort. "You being secret and when I recover we will kill Harry potter." I have the perfect plan," said the masked figure.  
"Harry dear get ready for diagon ally." "Okay Mrs. Weasly" said Harry. "Hey Ron, said Harry I've been meaning to ask you what happened to Percy?" "Oh, he quit the ministry of magic and was too ashamed to come back home." "We don't know where he lives now," said Ron. "Fred and George are coming back to school since Dumbeldore is back" said Ron. "They're doing the joke shop part time," said Ron. Harry, Ron and Hermione got ready for diagon ally and went there by floo powder. Harry needed one book for each class. Highly advanced transfiguration, The powerful charms, Defend Your Life with spells and Defend your life with potions. Harry and Hermione got the same books since they were both trying to become aurors. Ron had to learn Arithmancy to become a banker since his grades were no wear near good enough for an auror. "Harry, look at this" said Ron. "The dueling tournament today at diagon ally for 6th years only" said Ron. "Harry you should enter" said Ron and Hermione. Ron read on. "If you win you can choose one item from any store in diagon ally" said Ron. "I don't know," said Harry. "C'mon" said Ron and Hermione. "All right" said Harry. They bought everything in diagon ally that they needed and went to the dueling tournament.  
  
Chapter3-the duel at diagon ally  
  
Harry and Neville Longbottom were up first. Neville knew how to duel well because of the D.A. but not as well as Harry. The object was to disarm your opponent. "On the count of three said the referee." "One Two Three". "Expelliarmus" said Neville. "Protectgo" said Harry. "Rictusempra" said Neville. "Stupefy" said Harry. While Neville was defenseless, Harry said "Expelliarmus." Harry won the first round. Harry continued beating his opponents easily like this and he was at last at the final round. Harry dreaded who his opponent was it was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy smiled in that evil way he always does.  
  
"One two three go" said the judge. "Serpent Sortia" said Malfoy. "Go head Harry talk in parseltongue" said Malfoy. Harry didn't look at the snake when he said "Expecta Evedesca." The snake vanished, Malfoy got a mad expression on his face. "Crucio" said Malfoy Harry screamed for a second in pain. "Crucio" said Harry his seemed to have more of an effect. While Malfoy was defenseless, Harry said "Expelliarmus" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Malfoy's. "We have a winner Draco Malfoy," said the judge. Malfoy smiled at Harry in a more evil way then ever. "Bloody hell said Ron, your charm backfired." "We should take your wand to Ollivanders" said Hermione. "Yeah will see why that happened," said Harry." "You know said Hermione maybe there isn't anything wrong with your wand." "Then why when I said Expelliarmus I got disarmed instead of Malfoy," said Harry. "I don't know Harry, but try to disarm me and will see if that happens again." Harry and Hermione took out their wands and Harry said "Expelliarmus." Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and into Harry's. "Bloody hell said Ron your wand was able to disarm her." "Let's just go to Ollivanders said Mrs. Weasly." They got into Ollivanders told Mr. Ollivander what happened and he said that he would look at it for a couple of hours so they just walked around diagon ally. Mr. Ollivander said there was no problem with Harry's wand. He didn't know what happened in the duel with Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the burrow and they packed their trunks. Harry couldn't wait to use the greatest gift his godfather gave him a firebolt. Harry really missed his godfather and he would do anything to have him come back. Harry was tempted to sneak to the Department Of Mysteries on his firebolt, bring his invisibility cloak, and look for Sirus. "Harry dear said Mrs. Weasly we got you another knife like Sirus gave you" "Thanks Mrs. Weasly," said Harry. "Harry I know you miss your parents and your godfather and I will try to act as a parent to you." "Thanks Mrs. Weasly, I like staying here a lot more than Privet Drive." "This is my real home," said Harry. Mrs. Weasly smiled. Harry you should get some sleep tomorrows platform 9 and ¾. "Plan one accomplished," said Voldemort. "You caused him the duel," said Voldemort. "It's only the beginning," said the masked figure.  
  
Chapter 4-Going to Hogwarts  
  
Harry woke up early and checked to make sure he packed everything. He couldn't understand all these dreams he had. Once they were ready, they went to the train station. Walking through the barrier was nothing out of the ordinary to Harry anymore. He walked through the barrier and before he knew it, he was on platform 9 and ¾. Harry found a booth with Ron and Hermione and they just talked for a while. The trolley came around and Harry Ron and Hermione ordered some snacks since they were starved. They still were hungry so they wanted to get to hogwarts and go to the feast. At last, the train stopped and Harry heard that same loud voice first years this way Harry was relieved that Hagrid was there at the beginning of the school term. Harry sat down next to Ron and Hermione at the table and Dumbeldore hit his spoon on his glass to get everyone's attention. For school notices as always, the forbidden forest is out of bounds unless you are with a teacher and the third floor for first years is out of bounds to anyone unless you want to die a painful death. I'm sure your wandering whom your new defense against the dark arts teacher is. Let me introduce professor Howard H. Hood. A weird looking man with a hood walked entered the great haul "Thank you professor Dumbeldore" said Howard H. Hood. "I want you all to know that with me here you will never have to be nervous of defending yourselves again." "Tomorrow in your first lesson, I will introduce you to a new subject that you will enjoy and if you're good at it, you will be safe forever." "I'd like to see that muttered Harry. You can take it from here Dumbeldore. "Thank you Howard," said Dumbeldore. Now let the feast begin. Everyone who was starving helped himself or herself to everything they could reach. They talked and ate until every bit of food was eaten and then Dumbeldore spoke again. You may now proceed to your dormitories. Harry decided to go to the owl post to see if hedwig came back. Sure enough there she was. Harry took Mad Eye Moody's letter.  
  
It said Dear Harry, I'm glad you got to go to the burrow and get away from the Dursley's. You can see You Know Who's mind. He's got a secret servant and you don't know who it is. The order will keep a close eye. Stay out of trouble and keep an eye out for anything strange. Mad Eye Moody.  
  
There was also his copy of the daily prophet. The cover said. You Know Who's got a secret servant. Who is it everyone wants to know. The ministry of magic will be sending members to hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and any other magic school to see if anyone looks suspicious and don't worry the ministry will find the secret servant of the dark lord. Corniclus Fudge. Harry ran back to the common room and told Ron and Hermione the news. "Bloody hell" said Ron, You Know Who's on a rampage." "You know said Hermione; we don't know that the secret servant is in hogwarts. "However, even if he is Dumbeldore is here." "You can't be touched will Dumbeldore is around," said Harry. "Your right said Harry, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow is our first lesson and were in N.E.W.T.'s year. Okay said Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron went to sleep easy and surprisingly when Harry woke up the following morning, he realized he had no bad visions or dreams about You Know Who.  
  
Chapter 3-The First Day Of A New Defense Against The Dark Arts Class  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione had breakfast and then went down to defense against the dark arts class. Harry Ron and Hermione found seats together and talked until the professor Howard H. Hood walked in. "Wands out," he said. "Today you will learn something new, as I said at the feast if you learn this well you will never have to be nervous again of defending yourselves against dark wizards." "The subject I'm talking about is cloning," said Howard H. Hood. "The way cloning works is hogwarts purchased clone cards; a clone card is the form of a clone you will catch it in." "Let me explain the rest, over the summer professor Dumbeldore and I built a room as big as ¼ of the school (with magic of course) behind this door next to my desk. "We blocked the clone cards with things as small as riddles/questions and as big as creatures you must overcome," said Howard H. Hood. "Once you overcome the obstacles and you reach the clone card you will put in your clone bank." "That is a trunk you can carry easily which stores your clones and it says how many clones you have on left side of it," said Howard H. Hood. "After you store the clones in your bank, if you want them in your wand open the bank, take out your wand and say insert cloneomatic and the number of clones you want out of your bank," said Howard H. Hood. "Your clone cards will turn to ghosts and will get sucked into your wand, to cast the clones you point the wand at whatever you want to be cloned and then you say cloneomatic and the number of clones you want to be cast." "If you clone yourself your clones will only obey the person who has the wand they were cast out of," said Howard H. Hood. "In addition, if you lie and ask for more clones than you have all your clones will disappear." "To get rid of clones you say vanish cloneomatics." "There is one way to counter clones," explained Howard H. Hood. You say dispendo clomeomatics then a large red see through barrier come out of your wand and obeys your commands." "Now I hope I didn't bore you with my explanation," said Howard H. Hood "Here are your clone banks and you may now enter the cloning challenge, to save time you are given an accio stick when you press the button you will wind up right outside the cloning challenge." "You will hear a whistle when times up." "Let the challenge begin," said Howard H. Hood. Harry saw a clone card blocked by doors and the question was describe the history of magic past the chamber of secrets. Harry couldn't answer it. "Very well," said the picture on the door you may not get the clone card. Harry was wiser about the obstacles he tried to get past. Instead of going for the cards blocked by questions or riddles Harry went for the cards blocked by creatures. Hermione was doing the best out of everybody because she could do powerful spells and answer riddles and questions. Ron was doing not so good because he couldn't conjure powerful enough spells yet alone answer the riddles or questions. Harry went up against a boggart and thought of the burrow the happiest thought he could then said "Expecto Patronum" which sent the boggart flying. Harry got past one of Hagrids Shrewts by vanishing him with the sicileno spell only it wasn't a clone card behind it, it was a necklace. Harry wanted to examine it later so he put it in his pocket. Times up and the whistle blew. Harry pressed his accio stick and in 1 second he was back at the cloning challenge entrance. "I hope you enjoyed your day in the challenge," said Howard H. Hood. "Practice the counter spell for cloning and hang on to your accio sticks and cloning banks." "Hey Ron I found this weird necklace in the challenge," said Harry. "We'll check it out after quidditch practice," practice answered Ron.  
  
4- the quidditch team gets itself back together  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the quidditch pitch along with Fred and George after getting their brooms. "Happy to see you back," said Harry to Fred and George. "You too," they said. "You know what I heard said Ron, there's going to be tryouts for every position for gryffindor since Umbridge expelled you three this year, anybody can tryout." Harry and Collin Creevy had a little one on one game for seeker and Harry beat him in 3 minutes. "I don't like you anymore Harry," said Collin. "Thank you," said Harry. Harry watched Fred, George and Ron make the team as easily as he did. There were only chaser tryouts left. The final results for chasers were Kate, Angelina and Ginny Weasly. Okay said Angelina today we'll just practice our positions. Harry was a little rusty catching the snitch because he was expelled for a good amount of last year but he still managed to catch it. Ron was excellent at keeper and Ginny Weasly was beginning to get the hang of being a Chaser. Harry and Ron were worn out after a good hard practice and after dinner went straight to bed forgetting to examine the necklace. "Hey Harry, said Ron time for charms." Harry took his charms book and went straight down to charms. How do you like it so far? Anything you think I should add to it. 


End file.
